Numel
/ |dexunova= |evointo=Camerupt |gen=Generation III |species=Numb Pokémon |type=Fire |type2=Ground |metheight=0.7 m |imheight=2'04" |metweight=24.0 kg |imweight=52.9 lbs. |ability=Oblivious Simple |dw=Own Tempo |body=08 |egg1=Field |color=Yellow |male=50 |evo= }} Numel (Japanese: ドンメル Donmeru) is a / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation III. Biology Physiology Numel appears to be a yellow camel with a green blob on the top of its hump along with a volcanic hole shooting out volcanic lava. Numel also has regular camel ears and brown circles surrounding its eyes. Numel also has short legs. Gender differences Female Numel have slightly larger humps than the males. This is the same for its evolution Camerupt. Natural abilities Numel has the abilities Oblivious and Simple along with the hidden ability Own Tempo. Oblivious prevents Numel from being attracted from an opposite gender while Simple doubles stat changes when using a stat changing move. Own Tempo prevents Numel from being confused. Evolution Numel evolves into Camerupt at level 33. Game info Game locations Side game locations Pokédex entries Stats Learnset Leveling Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= 1 |[[Growl]]|—|100|40|Normal|Status|Cute|2|0}} 1 |[[Tackle]]|50|100|35|Normal|Physical|Tough|4|0}} 5 |'Ember'|40|100|25|Fire|Special|Cute|4|0}} 8 |Focus Energy|—|—|30|Normal|Status|Cool|1|0}} 12 |'Magnitude'|—|100|30|Ground|Physical|Tough|1|0}} 15 |'Flame Burst'|70|100|15|Fire|Special|Beautiful|3|0}} 19 |[[Amnesia]]|—|—|20|Psychic|Status|Cute|1|0}} 22 |'Lava Plume'|80|100|15|Fire|Special|Tough|2|2}} 26 |'Earth Power'|90|100|10|Ground|Special|Beautiful|4|0}} 29 |[[Curse]]|—|—|10|Ghost|Status|Tough|3|0}} 31 |Take Down|90|85|20|Normal|Physical|Tough|6|0}} 36 |[[Yawn]]|—|—|10|Normal|Status|Cute|2|0}} 40 |'Earthquake'|100|100|10|Ground|Physical|Tough|2|1}} 43 |'Flamethrower'|90|100|15|Fire|Special|Beautiful|4|0}} 47 |[[Double-Edge]]|120|100|15|Normal|Physical|Tough|6|0}} |-| Generation V= 1 |[[Growl]]|—|100|40|Normal|Status}} 1 |[[Tackle]]|50|100|35|Normal|Physical}} 5 |'Ember'|40|100|25|Fire|Special}} 8 |'Magnitude'|—|100|30|Ground|Physical}} 12 |Focus Energy|—|—|30|Normal|Status}} 15 |'Flame Burst'|70|100|15|Fire|Special}} 19 |[[Amnesia]]|—|—|20|Psychic|Status}} 22 |'Lava Plume'|80|100|15|Fire|Special}} 26 |'Earth Power'|90|100|10|Ground|Special}} 29 |[[Curse]]|—|—|10|Ghost|Status}} 31 |Take Down|90|85|20|Normal|Physical}} 36 |[[Yawn]]|—|—|10|Normal|Status}} 40 |'Earthquake'|100|100|10|Ground|Physical}} 43 |'Flamethrower'|95|100|15|Fire|Special}} 47 |[[Double-Edge]]|120|100|15|Normal|Physical}} |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= Breeding Generation VII= |Wailmer, Wailord, Mudbray, Mudsdale|—|100|10|Steel|Physical}} |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |Ekans, Arbok, Mawile|—|100|10|Normal|Special|Tough|2}} |Ekans, Arbok, Mawile|—|—|20|Normal|Status|Tough|0}} |Ekans, Arbok, Mawile|—|—|10|Normal|Status|Tough|0}} |-| Generation III= Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= Sprites Appearances Anime Numel first appeared in AG053: Game Winning Assist where many appear and then Team Rocket tries to steal them. *Julie's Numel Trivia *The only Pokémon that shares the same type combination as Numel and Camerupt is Primal Groudon. *Numel is the only Pokémon with Larvitar that has all its abilities changed when it evolves. *In Pokémon Colosseum, Numel's shiny coloration is purple with a dark blue hump instead of yellow with a light blue hump. Origin Numel is based off of a dromedary camel. Its association with lava may be an attempt to avert the "camels store water in their humps" myth prevalent in popular culture, as camels actually store fat in their humps, both fat and lava having more solid consistencies than water and both producing heat. Etymology Numel's name appears to be based on the words numb and camel. It may also derive from "hump" and "mellow." Donmeru is likely a portmanteau of "don" (Japanese for "thud") and "camel." Gallery 322Numel_AG_anime.png 322Numel Dream.png 322Numel Pokemon Colosseum.png Numel-GO.png ko:둔타 (포켓몬) Category:Small Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Mammal Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon Category:Camelid Pokémon